


La niña de papá

by JulianAndrade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianAndrade/pseuds/JulianAndrade
Summary: Nadie esperaba que Roxanne fuera la bromista de la familia.





	La niña de papá

Cuando Fred cumplió los once años, su padre le regaló su primer Surtido Saltaclases, bajo la severa mirada de su esposa, quien refunfuñaba por lo bajo. Su madre sostenía a la pequeña niña entre sus brazos; quien sonreía divertidísima mientras jugaba con un micropuff morado.

─Que conste que es solo para emergencias, Fred ─advirtió la mujer, mientras su ceño se fruncía hasta límite insospechables.

─Sí, mamá ─respondió el niño, de acuerdo con la decisión tomada por su progenitora.

Su padre le dedicó una sonrisa orgullosa, mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

─Serás el mejor, hijo.

Y lo fue.

Cuando entró en Hogwarts, fue sorteado en Ravenclaw. Fred no era un chico gracioso; más antisocial que su familia y demasiado reservado como para compartir un chiste, decidió volcar todo su interés en ser el mejor de la clase.

Y lo consiguió: se convirtió en un pequeño genio y enorgulleció a su familia.

…

George amaba a sus hijos, de verdad que sí; pero ya se había dado por vencido en el hecho de que ellos no serían los bromistas de su generación.

Fred era un buen chico, quien deseaba ayudar a los demás con sus conocimientos y pasaba la tarde empapándose en libros de medimagia.

Roxanne, por otro lado, era un pequeño torbellino incansable. Nunca se había mostrado interesada por el negocio familiar; pero su hiperactividad hacía que George se sintiera vivo cada vez que la veía sonreír.

Esa tarde, Roxie y él estaban en la tienda, aguardando por la llegada de Fred y Angelina. La niña, aburrida de contar los knuts que se encontraban en la caja registradora, se levantó y comenzó a vagar por los pasillos del lugar.

George la observó desde detrás del mostrador y esbozó una sonrisa: su bebé, la que jugaba con un micropuff morado, había desaparecido; y en su lugar, había una niña morena y pecosa que aguardaba con ansías la llegada de su carta de Hogwarts.

─Papá. ─Lo llamó Roxanne, parada frente a una de las góndolas.

─¿Mmm? 

─¿Por qué a mí no me has regalado un Surtido Saltaclases? ─preguntó ella. George se levantó y se posicionó a su lado.

─¿Quieres uno? ─cuestionó él, gratamente sorprendido.

─Sí. ─Sus inocentes ojos recorrían el estante: de los turrones a los caramelos, pasando por los bombones, las pastillas y las galletas.

─Toma uno: es mi regalo de cumpleaños atrasado ─ofreció él. 

Ella sonrío, estirando la mano─ No te preocupes, lo utilizaré solo en casos de extrema urgencia.

Y él, iluso, le creyó.

…

─¡George! ¡Te quiero inmediatamente en la cocina! ─gritó Angelina, asomándose por la ventana. 

Cuando se acercó, notó que su esposa lucía furiosa. Los ojos le brillaban, tenía las mejillas arreboladas, y junto con los labios apretados; formaban una perfecta mueca de enfado.

─¿Si, cariño? ─Estaba seguro de que no había hecho nada malo últimamente. Sí, tal vez no terminó la desgnomización del jardín ayer; pero…

─¡¿Se puede saber por qué McGonagall me ha enviado una lechuza en donde dice que Roxanne ha estado distribuyendo artículos de broma por Hogwarts?!

─Yo… Yo no tengo ni idea, Angie ─dijo George─. Solo le regalé una caja de Surtidos Saltaclases, ya sabes, como a Fred.

─Pensé que habíamos dejado en claro que no habría más regalos de esa clase a los niños, George ─dijo ella, con esa extraña calma que le causaba escalofríos.

─Ella me lo pidió…

─Guárdate tus excusas y cámbiate; McGonagall te espera dentro de una hora en su despacho. ─Lo cortó ella.

George la miró, y con la cabeza gacha, obedeció a su esposa.

Su gemelo debía estar riéndose de él en el infierno.

…

Cuando llegó a la oficina de Minerva, George esperó a que alguien le comunicara el error: de seguro no era Roxanne, su hija. De seguro era otra Roxanne. ¿La chica de los Flint no se llamaba así?

─Ah, George ─saludó la directora, mientras lo invitaba a pasar─. Me alegra que ya estés aquí, ¿cómo está Angelina?

─Bien ─respondió con la voz temblorosa, al ver la imagen frente a él:

Su hija estaba sentada en una silla, frente al escritorio de McGonagall. Lucía tan preciosa y angelical como siempre, pero cuando se giró y clavó sus ojos en él, George lo vio.

La nariz, chorreando sangre, probablemente a causa de un caramelo sangranarices.

El brillo en sus ojos.

La sonrisa marca Weasley.

La promesa de problemas dibujada en su semblante.

Y, él, como buen padre, solo puedo hacer una cosa: sonreír orgullosamente.

Roxie. Su bebé. Su bromista.


End file.
